Tulitähti
Tulitähti (engl. Firestar) on iso, solakka, kellanpunainen, Villiin luontoon, hahmolista raidallinenKaten blogi kolli Villiin luontoon, hahmolista , jolla on liekinvärinenKeskiyö (kirja), hahmolista, kiiltävä, paksu ja taistelujen arpeuttama turkki Pimeyden hetki, sivu 244 , vaaleanoranssi vatsaturkki, arpi kyljessä Pimeyden hetki, sivu 244 , ja pitkä häntä Aamunkoi, sivu 58 . Hänellä on kirkkaat, smaragdinvihreät silmätVilliin luontoon, sivu 13 sekä suuret korvat, joista toinen on repeytynyt. Erikoisseikkailut Moth Flight's Vision Tallstar's Revenge Väärätähden lupaus Sinitähden tarina : Ruskaa ei mainita nimeltä kirjassa. : Sinitähti ja Valkomyrsky ovat Kaksijalkalan lähellä ja Sinitähti miettii Mäntytähteä. Yhtäkkiä Sinitähti näkee oranssin turkin vilahduksen ja aidalla istuu kotikisu. Sinitähti kieltää Valkomyrskyä liikkumasta, sillä ei halua häiritä kotikisua. Kun kotikisu yrittää saada mustarastaan kiinni, Sinitähti miettii Täplälehden ennustusta tulesta, joka pelastaa klaanin. Naaras ajattelee mielessään kotikisusta soturia, mutta kieltäytyy, sillä tämä on kotikisu. Leirissä liekinvärinen kolli pyörii yhä Sinitähden mielessä ja päällikkö menee puhumaan Täplälehden kanssa. Hän sanoo, että kotikisussa on ainesta soturiksi. Lopulta Sinitähti pyytää nuorta Harmaatassua vakoilemaan kotikisua. Keltahampaan salaisuus Tulitähden tehtävä : Tulitähti rupeaa näkemään outoja unia pakenevista kissoista. Kokoontumisen jälkeen, hän lähtee Kuukivelle vaihtamaan unia Tähtiklaanin kanssa. Kun hän nukahtaa, Sinitähti tulee puhumaan hänelle ja kertoo, että Tulitähden unissa kulkeneet kissat ovat Taivasklaanista. Hän kertoo, että se oli viides klaani metsässä, mutta lähti pois muiden klaanien takia. Tulitähti haluaa auttaa Taivasklaanin kissoja, mutta Sinitähden mielestä Tulitähden kannattaisi hoitaa oman klaaninsa asioita. Tämän jälkeen Tulitähti herää. : Myöhemmin Sotta tulee kertomaan, että hän on nähnyt unia kissoista. Tulitähti päättää nukkua yön Sotan puutarhassa. Pilvitähti ilmestyy hänelle. Muutaman päivän kuluttua Tulitähti lähtee Hiekkamyrskyn kanssa kokoamaan hajaantunutta Taivasklaania uudelleen. : Taistelussa muinaisen Taivasklaanin vihollisia, rottia vastaan, Tulitähti menettää seitsemännen henkensä. Hän kuitenkin tappaa rottien päällikön ja rotat hajaantuvat pakoon. : Kun Lehtipilkku saa yhdeksän henkeään, Tulitähti ja Kaikulaulu ovat mukana tukemassa. Pilvitähti kiittää Tulitähteä Taivasklaanin kokoamisessa. Kun Linnunlento saapuu paikalle ja esittelee Täpläturkin ja Piikkikynnen, Pilvitähden pennut, Pilvitähdelle, Tulitähti tunnistaa kissoista Täplälehden ja Tiikeritähden piirteitä. : Kirjan lopussa Hiekkamyrsky synnyttää hänen ja Tulitähden tyttäret, Oravapennun ja Lehtipennun. Tulitähti on ylpeä tyttäristään. Taivasklaanin kohtalo : Tulitähti mainitaan kirjassa useaan otteeseen, kun kissat muistelevat Tulitähteä, mutta hän ei kirjassa esiinny. Bramblestar's Storm Soturikissat Villiin luontoon : Ruska on kotikisu, joka asuu metsän lähellä. : Ruska uneksii metsästämisestä. Hän näkee hiiren ja yrittää saada sen kiinni, mutta ruokakuppiin kaadettu ruuan ääni häiritsee häntä ja hiiri lähtee karkuun. Ruska herää ja menee ruokakupilleen sekä ajattelee kuinka mautonta ruoka on. Hän haluaisi jonain päivänä syödä oikean hiiren. Hän menee ulos, hyppää aidalle ja katselee metsään päin. Hänen naapurinsa Sotta kuulee hänen kaulapannan kulkusen helinän ja kysyy Ruskalta. Ruska kertoo, että hän menee tutkimaan metsää. Sotta on kauhuissaan ja sanoo, että metsässä on hurjia villikissoja jotka hiovat kynsiään luihin. Ruska on vähän hermostunut mutta lähtee silti metsään. : Ruska näkee pian oikean hiiren metsässä. Hän aikoo ottaa sen kiinni, mutta pysähtyy kun kuulee ääniä. Sitten hän näkee kirkkaan värisen hännän ja päättää seurata sitä. Ruska joutuu taisteluun. Hän taistelee rohkeasti olentoa vastaan, kun hän saa mahdollisuuden nähdä olennon niin hän näkee harmaan kollin, melko ruipelo verrattuna Ruskaan. Kissa alkaa puhua hänelle ja kertoo nimensä olevan Harmaatassu ja hän on Myrskyklaanin oppilas. Ruska on hieman pettynyt, että kissa ei halua enää taistella. Harmaatassu kertoo lisää itsestään mutta Ruska ei ymmärrä kaikkea. Harmaatassu haistaa klaaninsa ja käskee Ruskan lähteä mutta se on jo liian myöhäistä. Sinitähti ja Leijonamieli, Myrskyklaanin päällikkö ja soturi kysyvät Harmaatassulta Ruskasta. Sinitähti kehuu Ruskaa ja kertoi, että hän taisteli ja metsästi hyvin. Leijonamieli kuitenkin sanoo, että Ruskahan on kotikisu ja niiden pitäisi olla kaksijalkojensa luona. : Ruska on järkyttynyt ja sanoo, että hän halusi vain metsästää hiiren. Sinitähti on vihainen ja kertoo, että huvikseen ei metsästetä hiiriä. Ruska on kauhuissaan, pyytää anteeksi ja sanoo, että ei koskaan metsästä metsässä uudelleen. Sinitähti ja Leijonamieli rauhoittuvat. Ruska kysyy minkälaista on elää klaanissa ja Sinitähti ehdottaa Ruskan liittymistä Myrskyklaaniin. Ruska on hiekan hermostunut ja kysyy, että voiko hän miettiä ja kertoa sitten heille kun on auringonhuippu. Sinitähti suostuu siihen ja Ruska palaa kotiin. Hän kertoo Sotalle villikissoista ja kertoo heidän ehdotuksesta. Sotta järkyttyy ja sanoo, että se on huono temppu. Ruska myöntää, että hän luottaa villikissoihin. Seuraavana päivän hän tapaa Leijonamielen ja Valkomyrskyn. Ruska on hieman hermostunut, mutta Leijonamieli käskee rentoutumaan. Pian Ruska on Myrskyklaanin leirissä. : Kun Sinitähti ilmoittaa hänen tarkoituksenaan hyväksyä Ruska, monet klaanitoverit suuttuvat. Nuori soturi nimeltään Pitkähäntä pilkkaa häntä sanoen, että Ruskan kaulapanta voisi kutsua kaksijalat Myrskyklaanin alueelle. Ruska hyökkää ja repii tämän korvasta palasen. Pitkähäntä repäisee Ruskan kaulapannan hampaillaan. Sinitähti hyväksyy Ruskan liittymisen klaaniin, sillä nyt hän olisi oikea klaani kissa. Sinitähti nimeää Ruskan Tulitassuksi, koska hänen turkkinsa hohtaa kuin tuli. : Leijonamieli ja Tiikerikynsi opettavat Tulitassua kunnes hän saa ilmoituksen että hänestä tulee Sinitähden oppilas. Klaani on hyvin yllättynyt sillä on suuri kunnia olla päällikön oppilas. Sinitähti valitsi Tulitassun, koska tämä oli hyvä oppimaan. Tiikerikynsi kiusaa jatkuvasti Tulitassua niin kuin kaksi vanhempaa oppilasta, Hiekkatassu ja Tomutassu. Harmaatassu pysyy Tulitassun puolella koko ajan ja heistä tulee parhaat ystävät. Korppitassustakin on tullut myös Tulitassun ystävä, mutta hänen mestari, Tiikerikynsi on hänen ongelmansa. Tulitassu oppii nopeasti metsästämään ja taistelemaan. : Tulitassu yhtenä päivänä kohtaa Varjoklaanin kissan, Keltahampaan, joka elää luopiona, koska Rikkotähti karkotti hänet. He taistelevat ja Tulitassu voittaa Keltahampaan. Keltahammas sanoo, että hänet saa tappaa, koska hän on luopio. Tulitassu ei haluakaan tappaa Keltahammasta, vaan säälii tätä, ja hakee Keltahampaalle saalista. Hän jää kuitenkin kiinni kun Myrskyklaanin partio näkevät heidät. Tulitassua rangaistaan sillä tämä söi itse ennen kuin oli tuonut klaanilleen ruokaa. Hän joutuu hoitamaan Keltahammasta. : Käy ilmi, että Tulitassun ystävä, Korppitassu on suuressa vaarassa ja ei voi jäädä Myrskyklaaniin, kun Tulitassu salakuuntelee Tiikerikynnen puheita. Tiikerikynsi väittää, että Korppitassu olisi petturi. Harmaatassu ja Tulitassu auttavat Korppitassua pakenemaan Ohran luokse. Kun he palaavat Myrskyklaaniin leiriin niin he sanovat, että Korppitassun kuolleen. : Täyden kuun aikaan klaanikokouksessa Varjoklaanin päällikkö Rikkotähti kertoo, että Varjoklaani tarvitsee lisää metsästysmaata klaanilleen. Varjoklaani on ajanut Tuuliklaanin pois reviiriltään sen takia, koska se ei suostunut antamaan reviiriään Varjoklaanille. Jokiklaanin päällikkö Väärätähti antaa luvan varjoklaanilaisille metsästää reviirinsä rajalla olevassa joessa. Myrskyklaanin päällikkö Sinitähti ei suostunut siihen heti, ja sanoi haluavansa kuun aikaa miettiä asiaa. Rikkotähti kertoo myös vaarallisesta petturista, jonka hän kertoo olevan uhka pennuille, jonka hän on häätänyt klaanistaan. Kokoontumisessa oleva Tulitassu järkyttyy, koska luulee että se petturi on Keltahammas, koska hänhän on Varjoklaanista häädetty. Kokouksen päätyttyä hän juoksee suoraa päätä leiriin Keltahampaan luokse. : Tulitassu järkyttyy kun Myrskyklaanin parantaja, Täplälehti on tapettu, sillä hän oli ihastunut Täplälehteen. Myöhemmin paljastuu, että molemmat olivat rakastuneita toisiinsa. Huomataan myös, että Hallaturkin pennut sekä Keltahammas ovat kadonneet. Tiikerikynsi arvelee, että Keltahammas tappoi Täplälehden ja että on viemässä Hallaturkin pennut varjoklaaniin. : Sinitähti lähettää Harmaatassun ja Tulitassun Varjoklaanin reviirille etsimään Keltahammasta. Keltahammas yrittää saada Hallaturkin pennut takaisin. Myöhemmin tajutaan, että Keltahammas ei tappanut Täplälehteä vaan Arpinaama. Myrskyklaanin partio on myös mukana ja yhdessä Varjoklaanin klaanivanhinmpien kanssa, he pelastavat yhdessä Hallaturkin pennut. Tulitassu ja Harmaatassu nimetään sotureiksi. Tulitassu nimetään Tulisydämeksi ja Harmaatassu Harmaaraidaksi. He menevät yöksi vartioon ja näkevät Tiikerikynnen. Tuli ja jää : Tulisydän ja Harmaaraita saavat tehtäväkseen hakea Varjoklaanin häätämän Tuuliklaanin takaisin. : He onnistuvat tehtävässään, johdattavat Tuuliklaanin reviirilleen ja yöpyvät Korppitassun ja Ohran vajassa. Kun Tulisydän ja Harmaaraita ovat palaamassa takaisin kotiin mukanaan kaksi tuuliklaanilaista, Yksiviiksen ja Jalkapuolen kanssa, heidät huomataan poikkeavan Jokiklaanin reviirin kautta. Jokiklaanin sotureita hyökkää heidän kimppuunsa. Onneksi Myrskyklaanin partio huomaa tämän ja tulee auttamaan Tulisydäntä ja Harmaaraitaa. Taistelussa jokiklaanilainen Valkokynsi tippuu rotkoon ja kuolee. Harmaaraitaa syytetään Valkokynnen kuolemasta. Taistelussa Tulisydän estää myös Hiekkatassua tippumasta rotkoon. Hiekkatassu näpäyttää, ettei olisi tarvinnut apua, mutta sitten hän huomaa kuinka lähellä hän oli kuolemaa. : Kun he palaavat leiriin, Sinitähti nimittää kaksi uutta oppilasta, Saniaistassun ja Tuhkatassun. Tulisydämestä tulee Tuhkatassun mestari ja Harmaaraidasta Saniaistassun. : Kun Tulitähti harjoittelee Tuhkatassun kanssa, hän erottaa tutun kotikisun. Tuhkatassu ehdottaa, että heidän pitäisi häätää hänet ja Tulisydän tahalleen astuu oksan päälle pelästyttääkseen kotikisun. Tulisydän kuitenkin huomaa raskaana olevan kissan olevan hänen sisarensa, Prinsessa. Tulisydän alkaa vierailla sisarensa luona ja kertomaan hänen elämästään klaanissa. : Myöhemmin Prinsessa antaa esikoisensa Tulisydämelle. Tulisydän vie mukanaan pennun ja tuo sen Myrskyklaaniin. Pentu ei saa ensiksi kovin hyvää vastaanottoa, koska on kotikisu ja lehtikadon takia ruuasta on muutenkin pulaa. Pentu nimetään Pilvipennuksi. Salaisuuksien metsä : Tulisydän aikoo selvittää Myrskyklaanin entisen varapäällikön Punahännän kuoleman. : Tulisydämestä tulee Myrskyklaanin uusi varapäällikkö Tiikerikynnen häädön jälkeen, mutta seremonia menee Sinitähden järkytyksen takia kuuhuipun yli ja myrskyklaanilaiset ovat kauhuissaan siitä. Myrsky nousee Vaarallinen polku : Tulisydän saa oppilaakseen Vatukkatassun, Tiikeritähden pojan. : Kun Tiikeritähti on ruokkinut Myrskyklaanin reviirillä olevia koiria, hän johdattaa niille riistapolun Myrskyklaanin leiriin. Tulisydän huomaa tuon ja keksii suunnitelman, jolla johdatetaan koirat pois leiristä. : Myöhemmin koirat saavat Tulisydämen kiinni, mutta Sinitähti tulee apuun ja putoaa rotkoon. Kun Tulisydän nostaa hänet rannalle Usvajalan ja Kiviturkin avulla, Sinitähti menettää viimeisen henkensä ja kuolee rannalle. Pimeyden hetki : Tulitähdestä tulee Myrskyklaanin uusi päällikkö ja hän saa yhdeksän elämäänsä Tähtiklaanilta. Myöhemmin hän perustaa yhdessä Pitkätähden kanssa Leijonaklaaanin, joka on vastine Tiikeriklaanille, joka on Varjoklaanin ja Jokiklaanin yhteenliittymä. : Tiikeritähti pyytää Veriklaanin metsään, jotta saisi Leijonaklaanin liittymään Tiikeriklaanin, mutta kun hän käskee heitä hyökkäämään, Ruoska sanoo, että hänen joukkonsa eivät ole Tiikeritähden komennossa. Tiikeritähti haukkuu häntä petturiksi ja hyökkää hänen päälleen, mutta Ruoska viiltää hänen vatsansa auki ja Tiikeritähti kuolee yhdeksän kertaa. Tulitähti ja muut kissat ovat kauhuissaan. Ruoska antaa muille kissoille kolme päivä aikaa lähteä metsästä tai he joutuvat taistelemaan. : Tulitähti tarvitsee lisää sotureita ja pyytää Tiikeriklaania liittymään heihin. Leoparditähti ja Mustajalka suostuvat. Leijonaklaani taistelee Veriklaania vastaan Nelipuulla ja taistelu loppuu, kun Tulitähti tappaa Ruoskan, mutta kuitenkin hän menettää yhden hengistään sitä ennen. Uusi profetia Keskiyö : Kun Oravatassu ja Vatukkakynsi katoavat, Tulitähti on hätääntynyt ja huolestunut ja lähettää partioita etsimään heitä. Tulitähti syyttää itseään heidän katoamisesta. : Kirjan lopussa Tulitähti ja pari muuta kissaa huomaavat ensimmäisen hirviön, joka ylittää Ukkospolun ja kaataa puun. Kuunnousu : Tulitähdestä tulee huolestuneempi. Enemmän hirviöitä on poikennut Ukkospolulta ja tuhonnut metsää. Tulitähti pelkää, että he eivät pysty kohta elämään metsässä. Tulitähti on myös huolestunut kadonneesta tyttärestään. Aamunkoi : Kirjassa Aamunkoi Tulitähti on niitä päälliköitä, jotka ovat sitä mieltä, että metsästä pitäisi lähteä. : Myöhemmin, kun muut klaanit menevät auttamaan Varjoklaania, Tulitähti menettää yhden hengistään pelastaessaan varjoklaanilaisen hengen. Tähtiyö Iltahämärä Auringonlasku : Tulitähti tekee Vatukkakynnestä varapäällikön, kun Harmaaraita on kaksijalkojen vankina. : Kirjan lopussa Haukkahalla yrittää yllyttää Vatukkakynttä tappamaan kettuansaan jääneen Tulitähden, mutta Vatukkakynsi tulee järkiinsä ja kieltäytyy. Vatukkakynsi sen sijaan surmaa Haukkahallan ja vapauttaa Tulitähden ansasta. Kolmikon mahti Näkö : Tulitähti tekee Oravaliidon ja Vatukkakynnen pennuista Leijonapennusta, Paatsamapennusta ja Närhipennusta oppilaita. :Kun Harmaaraita palaa uuden kumppaninsa Millin kanssa, Tulitähden on valittava tuleeko Vatukkakynnestä vai Harmaaraidasta Myrskyklaanin varapäällikkö. Tulitähti valitsee Vatukkakynnen. Pimeyden joki Karkotus Pimennys Pitkät varjot : Tulitähti sairastuu viheryskään ja menettää myös hengen sen takia. Auringonnousu : Tulitähti lähettää partion Auringonpesälle etsimään Solia, jonka uskotaan murhanneen Saarniturkin. Tähtien enne Neljäs oppilas : Tulitähti tekee Kyyhkypennusta ja Murattipennusta oppilaita. Etäiset kaiut Night Whispers Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior The Last Hope A Vision of Shadows The Apprentice's Quest Field Guidet Battles of the Clans Cats of the Clans Code of the Clans Secrets of the Clans The Ultimate Guide Mangat The Rise of Scourge Shattered Peace A Clan in Need The Heart of a Warrior The Rescue Kadonnut soturi Soturin turvapaikka Soturin paluu Lyhyttarinat The Elders' Concern Spottedleaf's Honest Answer After Sunset: The Right Choice? Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar Novellit Tigerclaw's Fury Leafpool's Wish Hollyleaf's Story Mistystar's Omen Dovewing's Silence Triviaa *Hän saattaa perustua kissaan, jonka Kate tunsi. *Erinit uskoivat, että ensimmäisen sarjan jälkeen Tulitähden tarina oli suurilta osin ohi, joten he aloittivat seuraavan sarjan tuoreesta näkökulmasta. *Tulitähden rakkaussuhdetta Täplälehteen ei ikinä näytetty niin usein, kun parantaja oli elossa, koska Tulitähti oli silloin vasta tuore oppilas. Heillä ei kuitenkaan varmaan olisi ollut enempää suhdetta, jos hän olisi ollut elossa, koska parantajat eivät saa hankkia kumppania. *Tulitähden emo, Muskotti, ei varmaankaan tiedä, että hänestä on tullut villikissa. *Hänellä ei ollut koskaan tunteita Tuhkamarjaa kohtaan. *On vahvistettu, että hän ei ole sukua Myrskyklaanin perustajalle, Thunderstarille. *Erin Hunter Chatissa paljastettiin, että Ruoskalla ja Tulitähdellä on sama isä, Jakke. *Samassa chatissa paljastettiin myös, että hän menetti hengen auttaessaan Korppitassua ja Ohraa. *Yksi Lehtitähden pennuista, Firefern, on nimetty hänen mukaansa. *Tulisydämen on sanottu tulleen varapäälliköksi Leijonamielen jälkeen The Elders' Concernissa, vaikka Tiikerikynnestä tuli varapäällikkö Leijonamielen jälkeen. *Kate kertoi, että Tulitähteä ei tappanut palava puu, vaan hän kuoli taisteluhaavoihinsa. Kyyhkysiipi vain kuvitteli hänen nousevan ylös ja kävelevän pois, ja puuhun osunut salama herätti hänet takaisin todellisuuteen. *Tulitähti näyttää isältään, Jakkelta. *Jos Kate voisi antaa hänelle ihmisnimen, hän nimeäisi Tulitähden Coliniksi. Kuvat Tulitähti (etusivu).png|Ruska ja hänen kaulapantansa. TuliHiekka.jpg|Tulisydän ja Hiekkamyrsky tulisydän.jpg|Tulisydän FirestarOfficialNew.jpg|Tulitähti kävelemässä. tulitähti-istuu.jpg|Tulitähti istuu. tulitähdenkasvot.jpg|Tulitähden kasvot. Tulitähti_TheLastHope.jpg lataus (1).jpg|Tulitähden kasvot. lataus (6).jpg|Tulitähden naamanpuolikas. ruska.png|Ruska mangassa tulitähtimanga.png|Tulitähti mangassa Perhe ja suku Emo: : Muskotti: Elossa (kirjassa Tuli ja jää) Isä: :Jakke: Kuollut, tuntematon paikka Siskot: :Prinsessa: Elossa (Erin Hunterin vahvistama) :Luna: Tilanne tuntematon Veljet: :Filou: Tilanne tuntematon :Tommy: Tilanne tuntematon Velipuolet: :Ruoska: Kuollut, tuntematon paikka :Socks: Tilanne tuntematon Siskopuoli: :Ruby: Tilanne tuntematon Kumppani: :Hiekkamyrsky: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen Tyttäret: :Lehtilampi: Elossa (kirjassa Thunder and Shadow) :Oravaliito: Elossa (kirjassa Thunder and Shadow) Lainaukset Lähteet ja sitaatit nl:Vuurster de:Feuerstern en:Firestar fr:Étoile de Feu ru:Огнезвезд cs:Ohnivé srdce es:Estrella de Fuego Luokka:Myrskyklaani Luokka:Kissat Luokka:Leijonaklaani (nykyaikainen) Luokka:Päähenkilöt Luokka:Kollit Luokka:Kotikisut Luokka:Varapäälliköt Luokka:Oppilaat Luokka:Soturit Luokka:Päälliköt Luokka:Tähtiklaani Luokka:Kuolleet kissat Luokka:Isät Luokka:Mestarit Luokka:Pimeyden metsän vierailijat Luokka:Pennut